Remember Me
by ReAdtHIs26
Summary: Bleach fanfic. OCOC. IchiRukia. HitsuHina. Don't want to spoil the fun so read and review people! thank you.


Disclaimer:

Kirio: Wa-wa-wa-wa WAZZUP!!! I'm Yomoni Kirio!

Ichigo: I'm Ichigo!

Rukia: And I'm…

Kirio: I'm here to tell you that this story is WACK!!

Ichigo: I don't think WACK… is the right "term".

Rukia: Uh guys I think you should let me introduce myself…

Ichigo: SURE!!!

Rukia: So… I'm Ru…

Kirio: So in my story Rukia di…

Rukia: GUUUUUUYYYYYYZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kirio and Ichigo: What!?

Rukia: Listen Kairo you don't own me…, and you don't own Ichigo…

Ichigo: Right…!

Kirio: Disclaimer?

Rukia: OFCOURSE IT IS YOU IDIOT!!!!!

Kirio: But I own them…! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ichigo and Rukia: Them?

(_People coming out from the cinema…)_ "Hey Rukia you wanna go to the park before you go home to Soul Society?" An oranged haired guy said.

"Why I'd love too! You're so sweet…" Rukia said to him.

"Shucks… That's not true, and besides that's what boyfriends do right?" He said

"Sure Ichigo. And are you sure you don't wanna go back to Soul Society even for just a quick visit?" Rukia asked.

"No Way… You know what happened last time…" Ichigo said walking Rukia to his CAR and starting a flash back.

"Oh yeah…"Rukia said while Ichigo was opening the seat for her.

_It was June in Soul Society…_

_"Mat__sumoto-san!" Ichigo said trying to force Rangiku out of the way._

_"Oh come on just a little drink!" Matsumoto said trying to force him to drink._

_"But I'm under age! And besides if someone knew that'd be bad news for you__!" Ichigo__ said pushing Matsumoto away._

_"Under age shmunder age__…__ you're gonna drink!"Matsumoto said_

_AFTER 5 MINUTES…_

_"Matsumoto-san! This is – __huk- __too much!" Ichigo said walking dizzily towards the hallway of the 6__th__ squad. Byakuya on the other hand was passing the hallway also when suddenly… BAM!!! "Kurosaki Ichigo… You know that you are only a visitor of this place… If you ruin my kenseikan once __more__ you shall never enter__ this Society again do you understand…" Byakuya said picking up his kenseikan._

_"Uh…uh…" Ichigo said moaning._

"But you won't do that again won't you?" Rukia said texting Renji about her trip.

"Sure it won't. Oh here's the park." Ichigo said parking the car at the parking lot across the street. Opening Rukia's door he noticed that Rukia was all focused at him. Ichigo felt a quick rush of love and suddenly blushed. "Why'd you stop Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Oh! Sorry I just…" Ichigo said holding her hands and locking the car.

"You know we've been you know "on" for a long time now and I've never seen you hold my hands." Rukia said wondering.

"You know things change…" Ichigo said while turning his head to hide the blush.

"And why are you blushing?" Rukia asked releasing her hand and turning Ichigo's head. "See you are blushing, aren't you?" Rukia asked once more.

"No I'm not!"Ichigo said pulling Rukia out of the car and ran towards a bench.

"Don't you think that the stars are pretty tonight?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah this is the perfect place for stargazing!"Rukia said.

"Or kiss…" Ichigo said softly smirking.

"What was that Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Oh I said this is the perfect place to… to… kiss…" He said while his head going down to Rukia's face. Getting ready to kiss Rukia quickly put her finger on his lips to stop his kiss.

"Wait… remember what I told you about… you know…?" Rukia said releasing her finger on his lips.

"Yeah, yeah… Gomen, gomen!" Ichigo said while backing his head away.

"Come on let's go back to the car!" Rukia said standing up. "Last one in is a rotten egg!" Rukia said suddenly running towards the car.

"Don't be so jejune (childish)!" Ichigo said while running towards her. Ichigo suddenly stopped when he heard a BANG! His eyes were stunned at the sight of scattered blood as she was hit by a fast moving car.

"TEME!" Ichigo screamed chasing it. But he suddenly stopped an went back to check the body. When he saw it the left arm and leg was missing. "Rukia!" Ichigo shouted crying in front of her face.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said with a pale voice.

"Rukia don't speak! I'll call Hanatarou!" Ichigo said pulling out his cellphone.

"Don't! No need but since that car –cough- hit my…" Rukia said holding her heart.

"Ichigo… You –cough- wanted to kiss me right… maybe in my next life we will… or kiss me now…" Rukia said opening her mouth. Ichigo lowered his head to kiss her…

"Rukia's DEAD???!!!" Renji shouted at the front of Urahara's face.

"Hai… Kurosaki-san told me that it was an accident but don't tell anyone! Especially to Jin…" Urahara replied but was cut upon hearing the opening of a door.

"RUKIA-SAN IS DEAD???!!!" Jinta shouted slamming the door open.

"To late…" Urahara said putting his palm on his forehead.

"Wow! Soul Society's gonna like this!" Jinta said waking up Ururu.

"Don't!" Urahara said standing up and trying to capture Jinta. Jinta suddenly shouted in hurt. "Nani kure? Waking up Ururu?" a tall dark person asked standing up high above them both.

"Nothing! I'll just let Soul Society know what happened to her." Jinta said scratching his head.

"Urusen!" Renji said. "When it comes to my best friend don't joke arou…" Renji said but stopped when he felt a massive reatsu. "Urahara-san do you know where that reatsu is coming from?"

"He's here!" Urahara said with excitement.

"Urahara-san who's here?" Renji asked with wonder.

"Tadaima, Urahara-san!" A guy with blonde hair opened the door to the shop.

"Bishonin!" Jinta said standing up.

"Who's he?" Renji said.

"Former 10th squad captain… resigned after Sakura's death and after Ichigo's dad resigned as a captain… captain without a zanpakutou only some mystical whatsoever… Yu…" Urahara stopped with the "bishonin" saying: "No intros. Pls! Allow ME to introduce myself… former 10th squad captain… YUI KAIRO!" he said smiling, showing his pearly white extravagant teeth.

"KAKKOI!" Jinta said widening his eyes. "Demo… Why are you small…?" Jinta exclaimed. Kairo's face turned blue

(_School bell ringing…)_ "Hello everyone!" Ichigo's sensei said putting own her papers.

"Ohayou gozaimasu sensei!" the students replied.

"We're missing those two punks again… well… they're just punks so whatever!" Their sensei said making all of her pupils make a sweat drop.

"Now, I will announce the new student!" she said with excitement.

"Sheesh, another transfer student what a pain in the butt…!" Ishida said looking around. "Matte… Kurosaki's not here?" Ishida said with wide eyes.

"Yosh! Here's our transfer student Yu…" She said when suddenly she was cut off by a voice.

"Ohiou minna!" a guy suddenly said opening the door and stand on the wooden table. Girls suddenly screamed in sign of love. "Watashiwa Kairo Yui!" the guy suddenly jumped down the table. Ishida, Inoue and Chad suddenly felt a rush of reatsu. Ishida used some of his remaining reatsu to overlook if anyone has hidden reatsu. He looked at Tatsuki and felt little reatsu and the same with Asano, but when he looked at Kairo's eyes he felt like he was struck deeply into his right lung and he couldn't breath properly and spats of pure red blood came out of his coughing mouth. Inoue stood up, as well as the other students and quickly ran to Ishida, but they were surprised when Kairo, whom who was farthest to Ishida was even the first one to get there, and even more shocked when they heard him say: "Daijobuka? Ishida-kun.". Shoked they quickly went back to their seats, as for their teacher, she didn't notice a thing!

"What's with his reatsu?" Ishida whispered as he tried to get a hold of his aching mind.

"Urusen!" a guy with shades and braided hair shouted.

"Why should I? Even though you're one of the people in his right hand doesn't mean you have the authority to boss me 'round!" A guy with blue hair said putting his hands in his waist.

"What's the racket all about, Tousen, Grimjoww?" A guy with white hair said entering the discussion.

"He started it Gin! He called me blackskin!" Tousen said crossing his arms.

"That's it?" Gin said.

"And he said blackhead!" Tousen exclaimed.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gin said pointing his finger to tousen while holding his aching tummy.

(_People shouting_)

"P.E. time eh?" Kairo said doing some pull-ups. Beside him was Ishida doing some sit-ups with Chad pushing his feet. "Maybe I'll do a few of those too!" Kairo said releasing his arms off the post. Then, a girl came to Kairo. "Ohiou gozaimasuka Kairo-san. Watashiwa Ryouichi Yuri, can we be friends?" She said going closer to him and bowing down.

"Sure! Just don't bow down, there are 3 choices: handshake, the normal way… or hug…" He said smirking while suddenly he hugged the girl and asked her a favor, which was to be his partner for the sit-ups.

Kirio: Thank you for reading my first chap!

Ichigo: That… w…was interesting…

Rukia: I DIE! TEME!!! NOW YOU DIE!

Kirio: Please review read next chap! And please wish I'll be back at the next chap! ALIVE. Goodbye!

Rukia: Goodbye my $ you #?


End file.
